<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Ask Me To by oortaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792055">Just Ask Me To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oortaku/pseuds/oortaku'>oortaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oortaku/pseuds/oortaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita pushes herself and stands up from where she was sitting. “Estelle asks me to tell you that Flynn is heavily injured. She is currently with him, healing his injuries.” </p><p>“You’re kidding. Flynn wouldn’t be injured that man in tougher than me.” Yuri tells Rita, more like he tells himself in order to ease the nervous feeling in his stomach. He won’t believe it; sure, Flynn gets injured after all he’s human and considering his job it’s not a surprise when he gets injuries, but heavily injured Yuri won’t believe her.</p><p>Or wherein Flynn got badly injured which lead to Yuri baring his heart out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Ask Me To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic title and fic itself is inspired from the song If I could Fly by One Direction. No beta we die like Alexei</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>JUST ASK ME TO</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Satisfied, Yuri stretches his arms when he, Karol, and Repede arrive in Dahngrest. They had just come back from a grueling job that they accepted two days ago. It is a request about transporting heavy fragile materials from Dahngrest to Heliord, it could have been easy if Ba’ul is with them, but Judith has also taken another mission that requires more of Ba’ul’s assistance since it is in another continent. This is how Yuri, Karol, and Repede saw themselves walking while carrying heavy objects toward Heliord and back to Dahngrest. And now that’s done, all Yuri wants to do is go back to Zaphias, and sleep until Karol contacts him again if the guild needed his help.</p><p>Bones weary, Yuri and Repede still pursue on going home despite the skies getting darker and darker. They still made their way toward Zaphias. When he steps foot at the door of his house the first thing Yuri did was going in to the shower. He spends his time in there for so long, enjoying the hot water as it eases the knots in his body. When he opens his bathroom’s door, he’s surprised to see Rita Mordio sitting on his bed.</p><p>“Didn’t someone teach you how to knock?” Yuri smirks, crossing his arms, and leaning on the wall.</p><p>“Good thing you’re already dressed we’re in a hurry.” Rita says disregarding everything what Yuri just asked her.</p><p>“What’s the hurry then?” Yuri asks, curiosity in his voice, what would be the thing that made Rita go all the way down to the Lower Quarters despite her busy schedule. In fact, Yuri is the one who usually visits her and Estelle not the other way around.</p><p>Rita pushes herself and stands up from where she was sitting. “Estelle asks me to tell you that Flynn is heavily injured. She is currently with him, healing his injuries.”</p><p>“You’re kidding. Flynn wouldn’t be injured that man in tougher than me.” Yuri tells Rita, more like he tells himself in order to ease the nervous feeling in his stomach. He won’t believe it; sure, Flynn gets injured after all he’s human and considering his job it’s not a surprise when he gets injuries, but heavily injured Yuri won’t believe her.</p><p>“I’m not.” Rita sighs before she continues trying to find words that can best explain the situation. “Flynn and the rest of the knights that he brought with him encountered a Giganto in the area they were tasked to investigate, and without any proper supplies, more than half are mildly injured. Flynn, on the other hand, was the one who took damage the most. He fought with it while he let most of the knights evacuate the area.”</p><p>Yuri runs his fingers through his hair trying to contain his frustration on Flynn’s decision. Why did he have to carry the burden again if only he made the rest of the knights fought that would lessen the damage he got, but at the same time he understands why Flynn did that if he did not let the knights escape the casualty will be larger. And the castle needs more manpower especially now that blastias are gone.</p><p>“Where is he?” Yuri asks Rita.</p><p>“He’s in his quarters with Estelle.”</p><p>Without waiting for another word from Rita Yuri dashes toward the direction of the castle.</p><p>Scaling the building, Yuri finally finds Flynn’s window. He takes a peek and sees light surrounding Flynn’s battered body indicating Estelle is still healing him. He knocks on the window trying to get Estelle’s attention. After a lot of minutes and knocking, Estelle finally takes notice of him, smiles at him, and opens the window. She welcomes him with an open hug which Yuri reluctantly reciprocates.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Yuri tries to maintain he’s chill façade. He doesn’t want to worry Estelle.</p><p>“He is now, he’s condition has already stabilized.” Estelle replies sitting back on the chair beside Flynn’s bed and continues healing him.</p><p>Yuri doesn’t notice that he let out a relieved sigh until he hears Estelle giggles. “I know you’re worried, but he’s okay now, he will be okay. Just give him days to rest until he wakes up.”</p><p>“Can I stay with him?” Yuri’s hoping Estelle would say yes. It’s so important to him that he’ll be the first to know when Flynn wakes up.</p><p>Estelle smiles at his question, “Of course, that would make Flynn happy when the first one he sees will be you.”</p><p>“Thanks Estelle.” Yuri hopes with those two words he conveyed how thankful he is to Estelle. Thankful for healing Flynn, for sending Rita to his house, for letting him stay with Flynn, and for understanding Yuri’s feelings without words needed to explain.</p><p>“Of course, that’s what friends are for. Don’t worry I’ll tell Ioder that you will be staying with Flynn until he fully recovers, so that no one would bother you.” And with that Estelle finishes her healing, stands up from the chair and bids Yuri goodbye.</p><p>It’s not after four days until Flynn wakes up. And during that time, Estelle would occasionally visit, sometimes with Rita, to check on Flynn’s condition. Karol with Raven and Judith also drops by to see if Yuri is okay and also updates him about the guild’s current happenings.</p><p>Repede, on the other hand, walks inside the castle the next morning, after Yuri left, without any care of the stares he got from the knights. He scratches Flynn’s door, making Yuri aware of his arrival. When Yuri opens the door, Repede immediately went to Flynn, nudged him, and whined when Flynn didn’t respond. Yuri explained to him what happened, and that Flynn is safe now. That made Repede at ease because he stopped his whines and lied down on the floor. He accompanied Yuri for the rest of the four days.</p><p>Yuri wakes up from his sleep because he felt someone is staring at him. “You’re staring.” Yuri says, not even bothering to open his eyes.</p><p>The statement earns a laugh from Flynn. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He’s not sorry at all. Yuri sighs and finally opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is Flynn’s blue eyes intently staring at him. “Stop giving me that stare did you became a creep after your four days of sleep?” He says, his tone light.</p><p>Another laugh comes out from Flynn. “Can’t I just admire your sleeping face?” And there’s the teasing voice that Flynn likes to pull whenever he and Yuri are talking. And that voice makes Yuri fluster, although he tries to hide it his efforts are for naught.</p><p>“You’re getting flustered Yuri.” Flynn continues and Yuri hates him right now because he is getting cockier just because he made Yuri react like that.</p><p>“Just because you got your beauty sleep doesn’t mean you have the right to become cheeky.” Yuri smirks trying to outsmart Flynn.</p><p>Flynn just snorts and then laughs out loud again at what he said, and this also made Yuri laugh. He’s glad that he’s okay. He’s glad he is happy.</p><p>After minutes pass, when their laughs are starting to die down, a heavy atmosphere settle between them.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay.” Yuri starts.</p><p>Flynn looks down on his hands before he replies. “I’m glad you’re with me.”</p><p>“I’m glad <em>you’re</em> with me.”</p><p>They stay silent for a while. Yuri wants to scold Flynn so badly for how reckless his decision was but he, himself, knows that it would be hypocrite of him if he were to say those words, and he’s done being a hypocrite. So instead he decides that this should be the time, the <em>only </em>time, he will bare his heart out, although he sucks in communicating his feelings but he’ll try. If not for him, he’ll do it for Flynn. Flynn needs to know how important he is to Yuri. It’s the least he can do.</p><p>Before he starts pouring out his feelings and embarrass himself, he grabs Flynn’s hands, at least something can anchor him. While playing with Flynn’s fingers he tries to find his words and he’s thankful Flynn understands him so much, understands that Yuri is about to say something important, so he waits for when Yuri is ready to speak.</p><p>“I was worried sick Flynn.” He pauses. “I know you can handle things by yourself, I know you’re strong but sometimes especially times like this I keep worrying what will happen to you.” He pauses again, takes a deep breath as he tries to control his emotions. “I know you’re about to apologize.” He continues. “But Flynn always remember I’m ready to give up everything just ask me too.”</p><p>“You can’t Yuri, I won’t let you.” Flynn interjects.</p><p>“Let me finish Flynn.” And that earned him a nod from Flynn. Yuri takes another deep breath and stops playing with Flynn’s fingers. He looks Flynn in the eyes as he says the next words. “I know you won’t ask me of that but the point is I’m here Flynn, I’m always here for you. If I could fly wherever you are and whenever you need me, I’d do that Flynn just to be by your side. I know we’re strong apart but I also know we’re stronger together. So, Flynn don’t hesitate to ask what you want from me.” Finally, he’s done, god he hates showing his feelings but this time he knows he must and he hopes everything he said conveyed what he felt.</p><p>Yuri hasn’t heard Flynn speak a word but instead he is pulled into a hug. A thank you comes out from Flynn’s mouth it was barely a whisper, and if Yuri weren’t so close, he’s sure he’ll miss those words. In that moment Yuri feels relieved. Relieved because Flynn understood what he’s trying to mean, and relieved because Flynn is here, his warmth is here, he is here <em>alive</em> with Yuri. They stay in that position for a long time enjoying each other’s presence.</p><p>Flynn is the first to let go and reaches his arm to run his fingers into Yuri’s hair and Yuri leans into the touch. “Sleep with me tonight?” Flynn asks, hopeful that Yuri would say yes.</p><p>Yuri doesn’t respond but instead climbs on the bed beside Flynn.</p><p>When they are lying side-by-side, Flynn immediately wraps his arms around Yuri. Rests his chin atop of Yuri’s head. And in return Yuri curls and relishes Flynn’s warmth.</p><p>Three weeks later Flynn fully recovers, during the time he was still recovering Yuri kept visiting him every day except that one Tuesday when Flynn told him that he doesn’t need to visit him today, but he can visit him tomorrow. It did not bother Yuri since he knew Flynn also needed some alone time and he respected Flynn’s space because if he were in Flynn’s shoes Flynn would also respect his. That day he spent the whole day training outside of the Lower Quarters, defeating some monsters with Repede, until the sky became dark. It was a nice activity to pass time but he could not wait until he could visit Flynn again.</p><p>Yuri and Flynn are standing near the entrance of the Lower Quarters, Yuri with his sword and a bag containing his provisions while Flynn is opposite to him back in his knight’s armor. “Karol said this job is harder than what we usually take. So, there’s no guarantee when we’ll come back but as what I’ve understood by reading the request, I’ll assume we’ll be back in about two weeks.”</p><p>Flynn tucks Yuri’s hair behind his ear and kisses his forehead. “I’ll miss you.” He says, voice soft.</p><p>Yuri sighs at the touch. “I’ll miss you too.”</p><p>They stand there for a long time, savoring each other’s presence, not yet ready to let go because they know they won’t be seeing each other again, not after two weeks or more.</p><p>“I should get going.” Yuri speaks up.</p><p>“Wait before I forget.” Flynn pulls out something from his pocket, grabs one of Yuri’s hand, and puts it on his ring finger.</p><p>Yuri looks down and sees his own ring finger wearing a silver ring that has a small fragment from Flynn’s blastia engraved in the middle. It is simple, yet it is beautiful.</p><p>“You said to ask you anything, then this will be my first question from among the many ones I’ve prepared.”</p><p>Yuri doesn’t give him an answer, but instead he kisses the ring, smirks at Flynn, and bids him goodbye. He’s confident Flynn knows what his answer is, after all Flynn knows him like the back of his hand. There’s no doubt considering the nature of their relationship, it’s the kind that falls naturally without words exchange they just know what they are and where they stand with each other. And someday they also know that this is bound to happen, and that someday is the day Yuri returns to Zaphias after his mission, when he returns to his home, Flynn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yuri and Flynn's relationship is not quite fully established because I see their relationship as something that flows naturally they just know that they are the one for each other without words exchange without asking each other out they just know that their relationship grew deeper as they spend more time each other. </p><p>Anyways Thank you so much for reading this come talk to me on my:<br/>• Tumblr: sparrowsandtears<br/>• Twitter: sparrowsandtear</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>